


Lines on Palms

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [34]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Family, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was too cold to go to the park.”</p><p>(Jackie, Karen; mentioned Robbie/Jackie; mentioned original child character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines on Palms

**Author's Note:**

> Set post series.
> 
> Written for prompt in a box, prompt was handprint.
> 
> Drabble.
> 
> Lucas is mine, I originally created him for Twice Unjust.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Karen was holding a piece of art paper that she had picked up from the top of Jackie's unfinished paperwork. She was admiring the colourful handprints that adorned the page, noticing the difference between the palm sizes she realised that it must have been something her and Robbie had done with Lucas.

“It was too cold to go to the park,” Jackie said, returning to her desk with a freshly made cup of tea. “Me and Robbie let Lucas decide what indoor activity we could do together and they made that for me.”

Quickly putting the art down, Karen turned to her friend. “Why are Lucas' hands green and white?”

“He wanted to have Celtic colours on both of his hands but he kept laughing when me and Robbie were trying to paint the stripes onto him.”

Karen smiled as she pictured the two detectives and child they had custody of engaging in the messy activity. “So what happened?”

“In the end Robbie took his hands and dipped them into both of the paints and then pressed his palms down on the page.” Jackie took a large sip of her cooling drink. “Robbie dipped his hands in the light brown and dark pink paints because they're our favourite colours.”

“I'll leave you to get back to your work.”

“Karen, you can come over and see him any time. I know he misses you.”

Karen nodded at the offer. “Thanks, I will do,” she said before heading out of the office.


End file.
